


Early morning scribbles

by KindledFox



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindledFox/pseuds/KindledFox
Summary: A place where I practice writing whatever comes through me every day at 5am





	Early morning scribbles

-//-

Heaviness consumes me

My vision is clouded by tears

The smoke of uncertainty surrounds me completely

Engulfing my figure admits fire and ash

-//-

The sound of laughter echoed in his ears as it pulled his attention back into the reality of the slums surrounding him.  Emrys watched the children run past the narrow alleyway he sought solace in. Their voices had stopped the tortuous spiral of thoughts he had been drowning in that evening.  He stared at the alley opening for another moment before taking a long draw out of the lit cigarette in his fingers; the warmth embraced his lungs filled him with relief, it was something he rarely had the chance to enjoy.

Emrys’s eyes began to slowly scan his environment, the dark and moldy brick house walls that hugged his sides, the cold rough cobbled path beneath his feet. None of it looked real to him, only a distant blur of a scene he was watching through eyes that were not his own. It was as though he wasn’t fully standing there, completely detached from the dampness in the air and the cool wind that stroked his hair, only familiar numbness grazed his skin. 


End file.
